movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House
Disney In The House is a 2020 live action/animation musical comedy film based on Owen Laramore's TV show of the same name. Produced by Owen Laramore Productions as its first theatrical film, the film was directed by The Lion King director Rob Minkoff, and features an ensemble cast that includes Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Mckenna Grace, Simon Rex, Christopher Mintz Plasse, Brian Tyree Henry, Molly Shannon, O'Shea Jackson Jr, Al Pacino, Mark Hamill, Ellie Kemper, Jessica Szohr, Jim Gaffigan, Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, Laramore, and Dakota Fanning (via archive recordings of her child voice). Additionally, Jim Hanks, Gary Owen, Jessica DiCicco, Alison Pill, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Dee Bradley Baker, Jason Bateman, Bill Camp, Beck Bennett, and Bryce Johnson co-star in supporting roles. The film was released theatrically on September 28, 2020. Disney In The House was planned for a possible Disney Digital 3D release; however, the film's distributor, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, was on too tight a budget to release the film in Disney Digital 3D. This was the first installment in the Disney In The House theatrical film series. Five sequels, Disney In The House 2, Disney In The House 3, Disney In The House 4, Disney In The House 5, and Disney In The House 6, were released on September 26, 2024, September 21, 2027, April 24, 2030, June 15, 2032, and December 21, 2035. Two spin-offs, Disney Detectives and Vanellope's World, were released on August 14, 2029 and May 12, 2033. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised the musical score, humor, screenplay, cinematography, emotional depth, and performances of Silverman and Goodwin. It was the highest-grossing Owen Laramore film until Marvel Super Heroes surpassed it in 2024. Plot Vanellope Von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are watching Disney In The House: Introduction in the theater room, and Judy fast-forwards. Vanellope's protest over this prompts them to narrate one. In the film, Vanellope and Judy wake up and watch a commercial for the Picker's Circus. Once they arrive, they watch the star attraction, the Great Master. He introduces Teddy, a tie dye bear who is too scared to perform. As the Great Master teaches Judy the magic word to make Teddy disappear and reappear, Vanellope hijacks the performance. Judy accidentally pops the red ball when trying to catch her and explains that her friend's name is Vanellope, who finds that Teddy has been wanting her mommy and daddy back, and promises to take him home. Meanwhile, the Great Master learns about this, and a security guard named Franco Phil, who tells Judy that Teddy has been kidnapped by Vanellope, and she volunteers to escort them back. She finds Teddy and Vanellope walking down the street to the express train leading to the Teddy Bear Mountain where Teddy's mommy and daddy live, and Judy follows them. That night, Judy and Vanellope hustle up in the top beds. As they go to sleep, their enemy, Lotso, tempts to kidnap Vanellope and Teddy, but Judy intervenes. The next morning, Vanellope accidentally wakes up a grizzly bear, who chases them, and they escape, but after an argument, Judy decides to leave Vanellope on her own. As Vanellope and Teddy hike up Teddy Bear Mountain, Teddy's fear starts to go away. When Teddy teaches Vanellope to roar, Judy regrets leaving them as if they were in danger. However, ravens kidnap Teddy and take her to King Eagle and Buddy Crow in the Land of the Ravens. Judy and Vanellope rescue her as the temple is demolished into a heap of rubble. Franco Phil locates pictures of Vanellope and Judy, and goes to take them to jail. The same night, Judy convinces Vanellope to take her back down Teddy Bear Mountain. In the morning, Vanellope reluctantly explains that the Picker's Circus is best for the bear, but Teddy accuses her of breaking her promise and runs away. Vanellope blows her chance, but Judy reassures her the she didn't ruin anything. Vanellope and Judy reunite with Teddy, but they hear the police coming. Vanellope and Judy succeed in reuniting Teddy with her mommy and daddy. Franco Phil cages Teddy and her parents and arrests Judy and Vanellope and boards them in their plane's dungeon. Heartbroken and to be soon put in jail, Vanellope and Judy feel like all hope is lost until King Eagle, Buddy Crow, Mayor Broderick, Beth, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc and the Disney In The House gang come to their rescue. When Franco Phil isn't looking, Vanellope sneaks the key to get them out, and they decide to take Teddy and her parents to the Picker's Circus. They open the cargo door, and jump off the plane. In pursuit, Franco Phil and Lotso jump after them and grab Judy, let go, then fall into a pond. Once they return to the Picker's Circus, the Great Master is happy to see Teddy, who introduces him to her parents. Lotso steals the scene and tempts to destroy Vanellope, but he is kicked by Teddy and passes out. With Teddy and her parents reunited, Teddy and Vanellope hug goodbye and she goes back home with Judy. Back in the house, the group has a meeting, and Vanellope triumphly declares that as long as it doesn't matter if Teddy lives in the mountains or in the Picker's Circus, she remains happy. Overjoyed, Vanellope gives Judy a scarf. The film ends with Judy, Vanellope, Teddy, his mom, his dad, Buddy Crow, King Eagle, the Great Master, Jennifer, Iggy, and all of the other Disney In The House members rewatching the film in the same theater room in which Vanellope tells Judy that she still doesn't do so well about it, and with the words "The End" appearing on screen. In a post-credits scene, Iggy inexplicably finds himself stranded in a jungle and buries a watermelon, inadvertently causing the adventure that happens during the events of the sequel. Cast * Simon Rex as The Great Master, a magician and the star attraction of the Picker's Circus. * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Franco Phil, a single-minded, vile, sordid, greedy, and aggressive security guard who hunts down Judy and Vanellope. * Mark Hamill as Mr. Marley, the ringmaster of the Picker's Circus. * Ellie Kemper as Jennifer, the Great Master's lovely assistant. * Jessica Szohr as Tiffany, a cable girl who works as Franco Phil's sidekick. She later dumps him after Vanellope returned Teddy and his parents to the Picker's circus. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Broderick, the mayor of Disneyville and Beth's love interest. * Dakota Fanning (archive recordings of child voice) as Beth Pierce, a dull, innocent, loving, cute, and adventurous eight-year-old girl and Lawrence's love interest who lives with Vanellope and Judy. * Beck Bennett and Bryce Johnson as Hugh and Harold, two police officers who work for Franco Phil and later arrest him near the end of the film. * Jerry Bell Jr. as the Teddy Bear Mountain Express conductor. Voices * Sarah Silverman as the voice of Vanellope Von Schweetz, a high-spirited, dull, adorable, fun-loving, fast, and heroic resident of Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as the voice of Judy Hopps, a confident, high-hopping, kind, hot-shot, and top-notch resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's sidekick and best friend. * Mckenna Grace as the voice of Teddy, an anthropomorphic, exotic, and gifted tye-dye teddy bear cub who is Davidson and Dianna's daughter and the star of the Picker's Circus. * Brian Tyree Henry as the voice of Davidson, an anthropomorphic, confident, comedic, big-hearted, and innocent tye-dye bear who is Teddy's and Dianna's mate. * Molly Shannon as the voice of Dianna, an anthropomorphic, innocent, sweet, and loving tye-dye bear who is Teddy's mom and Davidson's mate. * O'Shea Jackson Jr. as the voice of King Eagle, a childlike, exotic, and fun-loving eagle who is the king of the crows and a singer. * Al Pacino as the voice of Buddy Crow, a dull, non-trivial, attentive, and alert crow who is King Eagle's royal music director, servant, and advisor. * Jim Gaffigan as the voice of Lots'o Huggin' Bear, a conniving, cunning, and selfish bear who is Vanellope's arch-nemesis. * Ed O'Neill as the voice of Hank, a naive, somewhat cranky, bossy, and tough resident of Disneyville. * Frank Welker as the voice of Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. * Michael J. Fox as the voice of Mr. Ziploc, an anthropomorphic plastic bowl who is Lawrence's friend and news messenger. * Jim Hanks as the voice of Woody * Gary Owen as the voice of Buzz Lightyear * Jessica DiCicco as the voice of Jessie * Alison Pill as the voice of Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as the voice of Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as the voice of Olaf * Jason Bateman as the voice of Nick Wilde * Bill Camp as the voice of Wreck-It Ralph Additionally, King Eagle's crow minions were voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Bennett, Derek Stephen Prince, Travis Willingham, Billy West, Rob Paulsen, and Roger Craig Smith. Disney In The House ''family * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Jack Skellington * Dean Edwards as Ducky/Mushu * Rob Paulsen as Bunny * Frank Welker as Bullseye/Pascal * Carlos Alazraqui as Slinky Dog * Bob Bergen as Rex * Kevin Michael Richardson as Hamm * Patrick Warburton as Mr. Potato Head * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Mrs. Potato Head * Dee Bradley Baker as Aliens * Owen Laramore as Nemo * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Asher Blinkoff as Squirt * Travis Willingham as Mr. Incredible * Bettina Bush as Mrs. Incredible * Tara Strong as Violet * Huck Milner as Dash * Mike Epps as Frozone * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Owen Vaccaro as Roo * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Kath Soucie as Kanga * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Sophie Turner as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Sarah Snook as Dumbo * Roger Craig Smith as Timothy Q. Mouse * Nicole Kidman as Belle * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Cree Summer as Moana * Gal Fishel as Lady * Will Ryan as Bolt * Sean Astin as Timon * Judd Apatow as Pumbaa * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Greg Cipes as Flounder * Mr T. as Sebastian * Sarah Jessica Parker as Pocahontas * Zoey Woody as Marie Production Originally intended in May 2017 as a direct-to-video film by DisneyToon Studios, the film was in development. However, in June 28, 2018, it shut down and Owen Laramore Studios hired Walt Disney Pictures to produce the film and be released theatrically. In February 2019, Owen Laramore Studios removed the icon "The Movie" from its title. It was originally scheduled for April 30, 2020, but was moved to September 28, 2020 in order to allow more time for production. Writing On May 2017, it was described as a comedy that featured Vanellope and Woody competing against each other over who should go to Toys R Us, but when the store shut down and the film was moved to theatrical at the same time, the script was changed in which Vanellope and Judy return Teddy to his parents. To create the Picker's Circus, the team gave it the shape of a circus tent, with it staged as a theater. Its founder Owen Laramore described it as the perfect plot. Casting Sarah Silverman and Ginnifer Goodwin joined in on 2018. Christopher Mintz-Plasse said that his voice sounded perfect for the role of Franco Phil. Albert Brooks, who portrayed Mr. Einstein in another Owen Laramore film, ''Einstein Friends, was considered for the role of the Great Master. However, he said he was too busy working at the cast for Tokyo Zoo, and was replaced with Simon Rex. Mckenna Grace, Ellie Kemper, Jim Gaffigan, and O'Shea Jackson Jr. were cast on May 2019. Mark Hamill joined in the cast the following month. Music Nigel Westlake was considered the composer, but the filmmakers instead chose Mark Mothersbaugh, leaving Westlake in charge of the songs with Laramore. Mothersbaugh had previously scored the Disney In The House DVD's Easter Sequel and Elsa's 123's. "The Friendship Song" - Owen Laramore "California Sun" - Brian Wilson "Nothing Gets In My Way" - Owen Laramore "King Eagle's Song" - O'Shea Jackson Jr., Al Pacino, Mckenna Grace, and Sarah Silverman "When You Wish Upon A Star" - Meaghan Jette Martin (feat. Owen Laramore) "Iggy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The House" - Mark Mothersbaugh "The Great Master" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy's Backstory" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Franco Phil" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Lotso" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Here We Are At Teddy's Home" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Grizzly Bear Attack" - Mark Mothersbaugh "To The Picker's Circus" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Like A Big Bear" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Crows" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Rescuing Teddy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Night Talk" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy Runs Away" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Friends Stay Together" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Teddy's Mommy And Daddy" - Mark Mothersbaugh "In Custody" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Plane Escape" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Tricking Phil" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Back In The Picker's Circus" - Mark Mothersbaugh "Happy Ending" - Mark MothersbaughCategory:2020 films Category:April 2020 Releases Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Live Action/Adventure Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:Adventure Category:Live Action / Animated